The Trials of Love
by Basil's Angel of Music
Summary: Takes place after the events of A Matter of Loaf and Death. Gromit and Fluffles are happily together. But what will Gromit do when he senses that Fluffles is in heat? Read to find out. Rated M for sexual content. No kids allowed. I own nothing.
1. Gromit's Dilemma

Since I saw A Matter of Loaf and Death on Christmas Day 2008, I felt that Gromit and Fluffles deserved a fic so I decided to write one of my own. Hope you like it. I own nothing in this fic. Wallace and Gromit and its characters belongs to Nick Park and Aardman Animations.

---

Chapter 1: Gromit's Dilemma

---

A week had passed since the death of Piella Bakewell, the model for the famous Bake-O-Lite commercials, and of course, the ferocious serial killer, though this was known only to Wallace, Gromit and their new companion, Fluffles.

Piella was Fluffles' owner, until she died, then there was no one else left to look after Fluffles so she was allowed by Wallace and Gromit to move in with them. And since she had, her life seemed to get better and better with each passing day. All her life, while she was living with Piella, her life was nothing but misery. Piella was always so mean to her. Day after day, she'd get punched, kicked, slapped or even whacked with a blunt object whenever Piella lost her temper with her. This was often accompanied with hurtful insults, such as "scum" "wench" and much worse. She only adopted Fluffles to help her lure all those poor, innocent bakers into her deadly traps, to help get her "baker's dozen". If Piella had succeeded in killing Wallace and Gromit, she probably would've killed Fluffles too, throw her out onto the streets, or just neglected and left to starve (A/N: That's my guess, anyway.).

Though thankfully, she failed in her mission and Wallace and Gromit's lives were spared. As for Fluffles, she and Gromit had fallen in love while Wallace and Piella were courting, while she was trying to lure him into a false sense of security so she could finish him off. So when she moved in with them, she finally found happiness as they had been very kind to her. Better than that, she could be with the beagle she loved.

It was love at first sight for her. The morning they met, Piella took her out on her bike to hunt for her last victim, and found Wallace and Gromit, delivering bread to everyone in the street in their van. Fluffles kept staring at Gromit until they passed each other. He was the most handsome dog she'd ever seen in her life. But it wasn't just his cute puppy-like features that the poodle loved about him. When Piella pulled off that dirty stunt, pretending her bicycle breaks weren't working and letting her bike plummet down the hill and into the local zoo, Fluffles fell into the crocodile pit and was nearly eaten alive by one of the fierce reptiles in it. But before the big, ugly brute could close his mouth and swallow the poor dog, Gromit quickly jumped down to her rescue, using a baguette to hold the crocodile's mouth open, grabbing Fluffles' paw and took her back up to safety, leaving behind a confused-looking crocodile. And that was what captured Fluffles' heart. Gromit risked his own life to save her from the jaws of death, literally. Just like that, Fluffles learned everything she needed to know about her knight in shining armour in just a few seconds, that he was a kind-hearted soul who would do anything for the ones he cared about. That was her ideal dog. Since then, every time she'd look back at that moment, she'd sigh with happiness.

As for Gromit, he had no clue about Fluffles' feelings for him, until that time when she sneaked his possessions back to him in a cardboard box after Piella had rudely thrown them in the trash. She also snuck in a record of Doggy Osmond's "Puppy Love" to enamour him to her. It was then that Gromit learned he had secret admirer and found he began to admire her back.

Since Fluffles moved in with her new friends, there was a constant whirlwind of happiness between the two dogs. And despite his disappointment with Piella, Wallace couldn't help but feel happy for the new couple. (A/N: He really should've stayed with Lady Tottington.)

However, it wasn't long before Gromit picked up a scent his nose had never detected before, a scent that began put him through him a period of great anxiety: Fluffles was in heat (A/N: Dun dun duuuunnnn! *insert dramatic chipmunk*)! She had been for the last couple of days. Being a dog, Gromit knew this because he could smell the hormones coming off her.

This got Gromit into one of his stickiest situations yet. His libido had been awakened for the very first time in his life, as he had no love interest before he met Fluffles. However, he didn't want to let his desires take control of him, not completely anyway. He felt that Fluffles had to know of his lust somehow, but he was afraid that if he told her with his body language about his new emotions, she would be offended and reject him, and that was the last thing he wanted as he knew that making love to her would be the only way to put his mind at ease. And he couldn't think of a more polite way to let her know. He didn't want to force himself on her either, because he saw rape as cruel and immoral, and he was right, and it was something he simply would not do, even if his life depended on it.

Things get worse for the poor pooch. Whenever Gromit had a serious problem, he'd either sort it himself, like the clever mutt he was, or if he couldn't, like now, he'd let Wallace know about it and get him to help him with it. But this was far too embarrassing for him and therefore felt uncomfortable to share such details with his master. He didn't want to embarrass Fluffles either.

So poor Gromit had left himself with no choice but to keep his worries bottled up for as long as possible. Hopefully, they'd subside once Fluffles' ovulation cycle had past, but only God knew how long that would be!

However, Gromit wasn't able to hide his anxiety completely. Wallace and Fluffles noticed that Gromit was behaving very strange lately. Whenever the three of them were sitting together in the same room, either having breakfast or dinner in the dining room or watching TV in the living room, Gromit would distance himself from Fluffles and just stare at her, though Wallace and Fluffles didn't want to pay too much mind to it. Fluffles also noticed that on such times when Wallace went away and the two dogs were alone together, he'd look at her with a nervous expression, look down, look back up at her with fear in his eyes and gallop upstairs to his room, where he'd stay for a long while. She also saw him loitering outside the guest room door, the room which had become her room, with the same anxious feature and when she went up to him to try and find out what his problem was, he'd quickly walk away, leaving her feeling utterly confused.

One time, when the three of them were in the living room together and Gromit quickly left to go upstairs, the remaining two looked at each other and Fluffles looked at Wallace as if to say, "I'm worried about him, Wallace."

"Now, don't you worry, las," Wallace told her assuringly. "I'll see to this."

And with that, he went up to Gromit's bedroom and waited outside the locked door for a while, listening to strange sounds coming from inside, sounds which sounded like grunting and moaning, before he was allowed in. He reassured Gromit that if there was anything he was worried about, he should let him know. But Gromit just shook his head and gave him a dismissive wave with his paw, begging him to leave. Wallace did as he was told, closing the door behind him.

He stood in the hallway to think. There was definitely something that was troubling the poor dog. He wasn't convinced by the answer Gromit gave him. He could see it in his eyes that something was wrong.

And then it hit him. He noticed that Gromit only acted like this around Fluffles, other times he was perfectly alright. It must have been that she was in heat. Fluffles didn't seem to know of this though. Living with a dog for so many years, he'd know all there was to know about their instinct. And as always, Wallace wanted to help poor old Gromit come over his problem. But how?

And then it happened. Wallace came up with an idea that should help. An idea that would need careful planning. So he went downstairs to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea and got himself a plate of crackers and cheese. That was when Wallace had his best thinking, while eating cheese (A/N: I'm assuming so.). For a long while, he sat in the living room, eating his favourite snack, thinking over how this brilliant idea should be carried out.

After a while, Wallace had constructed a perfect plan in his head. After putting the dish and the teacup into the sink in the kitchen, he went back upstairs, to Gromit's room.

Gromit sat on his bed, hugging his legs to his chest with his forehead on his knees. He sighed with frustration. Why did all of this have to happen to him? Why did the knowledge of Fluffles' ovulation cycle make him feel the way he did? Why did he have to be so afraid to confess his feelings to her? It just wasn't fair!

He was roused from his thoughts by another knock on his bedroom door.

"Gromit, lad!" called his master's voice from outside. "I want a word with you."

_Oh, God_, Gromit thought to himself. _What now?_

After hearing his master's call, he got off his bed, walked over to the door and opened it to see Wallace standing in front of him with a serious look on his face.

"Now, I have a very good idea of what's been troubling you, lad," Wallace told him. "But don't worry. I've thought of the perfect solution to your problem!"

_Uh-oh..._

How could Gromit trust Wallace to helping him solve his problem after all the times that his plans went out of hand. Well, he pretty much has no choice now.

---

What's Wallace's plan? To find out, stay tuned for Chapter 2 which I will write and upload as soon as I can. There maybe a slight delay because of homework. Also, I get very bad writer's block sometimes and it takes quite a while to get over. So please bare with me. Thanks for reading. :D


	2. Bella Notte

Well, here it is at last, the second chapter of my fic. Sorry it took son long guys, but I had homework that I really needed to get on with, also this chapter is very long and therefore wasn't the easiest thing I've ever written. But here it is. If you don't know what "Bella Notte" means, it's Italian for "beautiful night" and the reason why this chapter is named after the famous love song in the Disney film, Lady and the Tramp, is because the events in this chapter were inspired by the famous restaurant scene from the film. Well, that's pretty much all I have to say, except of course I own absolutely nothing in this fic. Wallace and Gromit belongs to Nick Park and Aardman Animations. The songs I have used belong to their artists and their record companies, I can't be bothered saying them all. I hope you enjoy this chapter

---

Chapter 2: Bella Notte

---

Fluffles was sitting in her bedroom, reading one of Gromit's books which he had leant her, _Crime and Punishment _by Fido Dogstoyevsky. She had been reading it for a few hours and she was really enjoying it.

However, the manner in which Gromit gave it to her made her a bit suspicious. As he gave it to her, he insisted with his eyes that she'd take it up to her bedroom and read it instantly and she did. She couldn't help but suspect that Gromit had only leant it to her in order to distract her from something he and Wallace were doing in the living room, though she couldn't quite work out why she wasn't to know about it. She reckoned it must have had something to do with all those large boxes they brought in from the shops the previous day. Gromit's behaviour had been very strange lately.

_Honestly_, she thought to herself, shaking her head. _I don't know what's got into him._

Just then, she was distracted from her thoughts when she heard music playing from Gromit's bedroom. It sounded like romantic music. She then realised it was _When I Fall in Love _by Nat King Cole playing.

That was odd. If Wallace and Gromit were both in the living room and Fluffles was in her room, why would there be music playing in Gromit's room when there was no one in there to listen to it?

At that moment, she heard a knock at her door. She put her book down, walked over to the door and opened it. She was a little surprised to see Gromit standing in front of her, holding a bouquet of roses with a nervous look on his face. He looked at the bouquet and then handed it to her. This made Fluffles' heart beat slightly faster with astonishment as her face beamed as red as the flowers the older dog was offering her. She took the roses from him, inhaled their sweet scent and sighed with happiness. Gromit watched Fluffles' reaction to his romantic gesture, smiling to himself.

Apprehensively, Gromit reached out his paw as a gesture for Fluffles to take it. The younger dog looked up at him before slowly reaching her paw out too, until their palms touched and their paws closed around each other. The touch sent shivers up both dogs' spines, causing goosebumps to rise under their fur as butterflies began fluttering in their stomachs. Fluffles looked up at Gromit, who then titled his head, as a sign for her to follow him.

As both canines left the room, Fluffles carelessly tossed the bouquet to the side. Gromit slowly led Fluffles down the hall, still holding her paw. The poodle was confused when they walked right passed Gromit's bedroom. Why were they not going into that room if that was where the music was playing? Her mental question was answered when they began heading downstairs, as she could hear that the music was also playing in the living room. But why?

When they stopped at the living room door, Fluffles' eyes widened with awe at the sight in front of her. The room was dimly lit, only by the lamp on a table table in the corner of the room, next to Wallace's chair. In the opposite corner of the room, was a slightly larger table covered with a red gingham tablecloth with two chairs at either side. On the table, were two plates with a napkin on each one. Both plates were also accompanied with a wine glass. They also had a knife, a fork and a spoon of their own. In the middle of the table was a lit candle, a large bottle of wine and a cup with breadsticks in it. And to top off the whole atmosphere, not far from the table, was a record player, playing the song which Fluffles had heard upstairs. The whole room had been turned into some kind if miniature restaurant, with only a table for two.

Fluffles just stared with amazement at the image across the room. So that's what all those boxes were for! But why? What would Wallace and Gromit want those for?

She was roused from her thoughts when Gromit took her towards the table, his paw still holding hers. The song finished as both dogs took their seats. Wallace then walked in, holding what looked like two menus, with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Here you are," he said cheerfully, giving a menu to each dog.

Gromit and Fluffles took their menus off him and began looking through the appetiser options. As Fluffles looked through them, she was glad to see that Meatabix dog food wasn't on the list. That was all she ever ate her whole life while she was living with Piella and she got sick of it. As she looked through the entire menu, she realised she never had to eat dog food again and she was happy about that. All her life, she wondered what all this food tasted like. And now she was going to find out.

"Ready to order your appetisers, yet?" Wallace asked suddenly.

Gromit looked up at his master and nodded his head in response. He turned his menu round so Wallace could see and pointed at the Minestrone Soup option.

"Ah, Minestrone soup, eh?" Wallace responded. "Cracking choice, Gromit." He then turned to Fluffles. "And you, Fluffles? What would you like?"

Fluffles too responded by turning her menu around and pointing at the same order as Gromit.

"Oh-ho! Two minds think alike, eh? Very well, two bowls of Minestrone soup coming right up!"

As the bald self-employed waiter left the room and headed for the kitchen, another song began playing on the record player, _Eternity_ by Dreams Come True (A/N: Featured in the end credits of the movie, _The Swan Princess_). Fluffles looked around at the room in wonderment. It had a really nice, romantic atmosphere and she especially liked the song that was currently playing. The lyrics seemed to portray her feelings for Gromit, word for word.

It wasn't long at all before Wallace returned with the two bowls of soup he had been ordered. In fact, he came back so soon that it was a surprise for Fluffles as she was expecting him to be longer.

Wallace carefully placed the appetisers in front of two canine customers.

"Bon apétit!" he smiled as he left the room once again.

Gromit took a deep breath before he pulled the cork out of the wine bottle and poured a glass for Fluffles then himself. When both glasses were filled, he put the bottle down and the two dogs lifted their glasses, taped them together with a small _ting!_ and took a sip from them.

Fluffles took a spoonful of soup and sniffed at it. It smelled nice. Then she blew the steam away and sipped the soup from her spoon. As the hot liquid ran down her throat, she realised that it tasted really nice, so she continued to eat her soup. Gromit, however, was a bit nervous, as this was their first romantic night together, so he didn't eat quite as much soup as Fluffles did.

Soon, both dogs had finished their soup and Gromit barked as if to call on Wallace, who then came in and took their empty bowls away and came back with the menus he had given them before. They looked through the main course options and once again ordered the same dish. This time, they ordered Spaghetti Bolognese with meatballs.

"Coming right up!" grinned Wallace.

He took their menus from them and once again disappeared into the kitchen. Gromit and Fluffles didn't have to wait for very long that time either before the inventer came back with two plates of spaghetti and placed them in front of the waiting dogs.

Wallace smiled at them again before leaving the room. When Fluffles ate her first forkful of spaghetti, she found that she liked that as well. She thought it was a very tasty mixture; the spaghetti, the bolognese sauce, even the meatballs, which tasted so much like the dog food Piella fed her, only these were a lot softer, juicier and just plain tasted nicer.

As the two dogs enjoyed their dinner, the song that was playing came to a close and _Can You Feel the Love __Tonight? _by Elton John began playing. Tears of happiness nearly welled up in Fluffles' eyes when Elton started to sing. He had the most beautiful voice she ever heard, it was so soft, lulling and romantic (A/N: I don't think this. This is what Fluffles' would probably think). If Gromit could talk and sing, she reckoned he'd have a voice like Elton John.

Soon, they both finished their dinner. Although Fluffles managed to empty her plate completely, Gromit was getting so nervous that he left a thin carpet of spaghetti dominated by a single meatball on his plate. Fluffles looked at it, wondering if Gromit was going to eat it. Gromit noticed this and as if to answer her mental question, he picked it up with his fork and dropped onto the younger dog's plate (A/N: I wanted Gromit to do that since, the Tramp lets Lady have the last meatball in the Disney film). Fluffles looked at him as if she was smiling at him, picked the meatball up with her fork and, took into her mouth and ate it. Gromit watched as the poodle slowly chewed on her food and let it sink down her throat. He loved Fluffles so much. Everything about the young poodle totally amazed him, which was why he related them to the previous song, _Amazed _by Lonestar which was playing before the current song.

Gromit barked for Wallace again and the elderly inventer came in, took their plates away to the kitchen and came back with the menus, for the last time. Gromit and Fluffles took their menus and looked through the dessert options. It only took them a few seconds to decide on their last course, and turning their menus around, they both pointed at the Strawberry Ice Cream option.

"Righto!" Wallace beamed before leaving for the kitchen again.

Fluffles looked at Gromit curiously. She wanted to ask him why he and Wallace did all of this.

At that moment, Wallace came back in with two bowls of the strawberry ice cream they had ordered.

"Enjoy the rest of the night, you two!" said Wallace, winking at Fluffles after placing the bowls in front of her and Gromit. This made Fluffles realise that he and Gromit were up to something. But what?

Wallace exited the room, leaving both dogs alone together once again. As both dogs were enjoying their final course, the current song ended and _Good Enough _by Evanescence began to play (A/N: I know Amy Lee is famous for writing really dark songs, but that's like the first happy, hopeful song she's written). Fluffles found that she quite liked it because so far, it sounded really nice, but when she and Gromit finished their ice cream, she was captivated when Amy began to sing.

Gromit let out one last bark and Wallace came back in and took their empty bowls off the table. Before the bald man left the room, he looked at Gromit, raising an eyebrow before titling his head a little lower as if to remind him of something. Gromit nodded his head.

As Wallace walked out of the room, Fluffles saw Gromit making that movement his his head over her shoulder. Curious, she was just about to look behind her before Gromit quickly placed his paw on top of hers, resulting in her looking back at him. The two dogs looked at each other, both their heartbeats increasing in speed slightly.

When Gromit saw where his paw was, he quickly withdrew it, blushing with embarrassment. Fluffles looked at the older dog in front of her, frowning in suspicion.

_Something's definitely going on... _she thought to herself.

_Got to play this one right, Gromit... _the beagle told himself. _Can't mess this up._

They remained in their seats as they listened to the song, giving their food time to settle before doing anything else. Fluffles couldn't help but really like it. There was something about it that linked her and Gromit to it.

_(And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall)_

_(Pour real life down on me)_

Amy belted those words out as a mirror ball on the ceiling suddenly lit up and began to rotate, filling the room with stars that endlessly travelled around the room. The two dogs looked up at it with surprise. But Fluffles couldn't help but smile to herself. The entire atmosphere; the dim light, the soft song playing on the record player and the slowly spinning mirror ball, the whole thing just filled her heart with so much happiness that she let out a big, happy sigh.

Gromit was feeling the same way, but at that moment, something caught his eye over Fluffles' shoulder again. Wallace had a serious look on his face and was making a strange gesture with his hands, as if he was rapidly sliding a ring on and off his finger. This made Gromit freeze with nervousness.

Fluffles saw how Gromit was reacting and was about to turn her head to look behind her again, but she immediately fixed her gaze back onto him when she heard him clear his throat. She looked at him with a confused look on her face.

_What on Earth is going on!? _she asked herself.

Gromit stared down in anxiety for a few seconds before looking up at Fluffles with a serious look on his face, making her even more suspicious than ever.

_(So take care what you ask of me)_

_(Cause I can't say no)_

Amy softly sang the final two lines as Gromit reached down, brought his paw back with a small black velvet box in it, held it out in front of him and opened it, revealing a white gold ring with a small, sparkling diamond, the size of a bead on it. All the while, Fluffles watched Gromit's actions until she saw the ring, then her heart leapt with shock. He was proposing to her!

_Oh my God! _she screamed in her head, clasping her paws over her mouth. So that's what all this romantic dilly-dally is about!

When the song finished, the two dogs remained very still in their poses before Fluffles slowly brought her paws down from her mouth, her gaze fixed on the silver-coloured band in the box Gromit was holding.

They didn't have to stay like that for long as the next song came on, _Rule the World _by Take That. When Gary's voice started off the song, Fluffles looked up at Gromit to see him staring at her with a look of hope in his eyes. He looked so cute like that, how could she possibly resist? So she held out her paw with the palm facing downwards and nodded her head, accepting his paw in marriage.

Gromit was taken aback by this. She was accepting him! He simply looked at the poodle in front of him with his eyes wide before he took the ring out of its box and took Fluffles' paw into his and put it on her. Gary began belting out the chorus of the song as Fluffles watched Gromit slipping the ring onto her finger. She held her paw in front of her and stared in amazement at the ring on her short digit. The diamond sparkled radiently in the dim light, brighter than the stars sliding around the walls of the living room from the mirror ball on the ceiling. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Gromit smiled to himself as he watched Fluffles reaction, but his gaze was switched to Wallace, who was watching the scene from outside the living room door and wearing his usual cheesy grin as he put both his thumbs up in approval. The bald man then began flapping his hands upwards as if trying to tell him, to get up. Gromit did as he was told and got up out of his seat. This snapped Fluffles out of her trance and she looked up at the beagle who walked around the table until he was next to her. He looked down at his fluffy fiancée and held his paw out to her. Fluffles looked at him before she took his paw into hers.

Gromit helped Fluffles out of her seat and led her to the middle of the room. She stood in front of him and he put the paw he used to hold hers around her waist, placed the paw he was holding on his shoulder and took her opposite paw with his and held them up, their fingers interlocked. They waited like that for a couple of seconds before Gary began singing the chorus again and they started to dance to the song around the room.

Wallace watched the entire scene from outside the door and wiped a tear away from his eye. It was the beautiful moment he had ever witnessed. He had never been happier for his dog in his life. He and Gromit had went to the cinemas to see many cheesy, lovey-dovey films or to the theatre to see many romantic plays throughout their life together, but none of them could be compared to what was happening at this very moment.

Gromit and Fluffles had been dancing for a while, but at some point during the electric guitar solo, they dipped and when Gromit brought her back up, he noticed that her mascara was running down her face. She had been crying from overwhelming happiness since they started dancing and he hadn't noticed, he was so busy leading their dances around the room. This whole moment must have seemed so magical to her.

This nearly brought tears to Gromit's eyes too, so he put his paw on her face and wiped the black tear-line away with his thumb. Fluffles looked up at him and the two dogs just stared at each other for a moment. When Gary began singing the chorus again, they leaned their faces forward closed their eyes and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. They continued dancing with their mouths pushing against each other until the rest of the band began singing the bridge again then the two canine lovers found that they could no longer breathe so they pulled away from each other. But hell, that really was an amazing kiss the just shared.

They simply stared at each other for a minute before they wrapped their arms around each other and pulled each other into a loving embrace as the song came to a close. Even in the silence, they stayed like that, hugging each other, eyes closed with her head on his chest and his fingers running through the soft, white fluff on her head, completely unaware of Wallace smiling from ear to ear, his face soaked with tears, clapping his hands eagerly, utterly moved by the whole thing.

---

Don't go anywhere just yet, there's still another couple of chapters left to write. Sorry if it was slightly badly written, but like I said it wasn't the easiest thing I've ever written. I hope you liked it anyway. I'll try and have chapter 3 written and uploaded as soon as I possibly can.


	3. Satisfaction

Well, guys, here it is at last, the third chapter of my fic. Sorry about the delay, I had lots of homework that had to be done. If you are deeply disturbed by the thought of two plasticine dogs having sex, then I'd advise you not to read this chapter. If the thought doesn't disturb you, then you are more than welcome to read this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing in this fic. Wallace and Gromit belong to Nick Park and Aardman Animations. The songs in this fic belong to their artists and their record companies.

---

Chapter 3: Satisfaction

---

_(Oh, my love, my darling)_

_(I've hungered for your touch)_

Fluffles' eyes shot open in surprise when _Unchained Melody _by the Righteous Brothers began playing on the record player. She pulled herself away from Gromit's embrace and looked up at him. Gromit frowned as he looked back down at his fiancée. There was a look in her eyes that he never saw before. It seemed to be a mixture of shock and disgust.

Then he began to worry. Uh-oh. Is she appalled now that she's realised that Gromit had been trying to seduce her all along?

_Oh God_, he prayed desperately in his head. _Please don't let that be._

At that moment, she removed his paws from her hips and slowly walked to the door. Gromit watched in dread as the poodle walked away from him. She was rejecting him! It was just as he feared.

_I'm gonna kill him!_

Just then, Fluffles paused when she reached the door and began staring... upstairs? It was now Gromit's turn to wonder what was going on. Why would she be staring in the direction of the stairs if she was taking offence to his motives? Unless...

After a brief moment, Fluffles looked back at Gromit, still wearing that same look in her eyes, tilted her head towards the stairs as a sign for him to follow her and began making her way upstairs. And then Gromit realised that the look she had in her eyes was in fact a mixture of surprise and... lust! LUST!!!??? It worked! For the first time ever, Wallace's plan actually worked! The poodle he had been lusting over all this time has successfully been seduced!

And then he felt it, not for the first time of course. Seeing Fluffles looking at him like that made him begin to harden... down there. He looked down and saw exactly what he was feeling; his doghood was becoming harder and more erect by the second.

He was so overwhelmed with surprise that he just stood there and watched as Fluffles slowly walked upstairs and when she disappeared out of sight, he quickly walked over to the door and looked upstairs. It wasn't long before he found he could no longer hold in his desires. So at the same speed, he began following his about-to-be lover upstairs, the butterflies were beginning to flutter in his stomach all over again and his heart was pounding with excitement. Little did he know that Wallace was watching the whole scene, with that famous cheesy grin on his face.

When Gromit reached the top of the stairs, he saw Fluffles standing at his bedroom door, where the music was also playing, just staring inside. When he caught her eye, she looked his direction, her expression had become slightly more provocative, making him even harder. She tilted her head again and slid inside. Gromit was getting more and more excited and his heart was beating faster and faster as his member became harder and harder. This was all too good to be true. He finally did what he was so afraid to do, he let Fluffles know about his desires for her and she was now willing to cure him of his dilemma.

Gromit couldn't stop himself from following Fluffles into their destination. He closed the door behind him and locked it and when he turned round, he saw Fluffles standing in front of the bed, again just staring. He slowly went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into another passionate embrace. It was then that Fluffles felt something she had never felt before. A kind of strange warmth began engulfing her entire body. Her paw automatically came up and she took hold of one of Gromit's arms a she nuzzled his nose into her neck.

They stayed like that for a brief moment before Fluffles pulled herself away from the hug, turned around and looked up at Gromit. The intensity she saw in the beagle's eyes made her heart flutter. Their faces leaned forward and their mouths pressed themselves against each other when Bobby began singing the chorus again. This moment was perfect. The song seemed to portray all the passion both dogs were feeling right now.

Before they knew it, they had fallen onto the bed with Gromit on top. They kept on kissing and their paws began roaming over each others bodies, stimulating each other even more. Suddenly, Fluffles pushed her tongue outwards and began sliding it eagerly along Gromit's mouth, begging for entrance which was happily achieved when Gromit opened his mouth, letting the younger dog's tongue slip inside. Both dogs moaned as their tongues wrestled in each other's mouths. During their erotic tongue battle, Gromit's paws slithered up to Fluffles' red collar and began unbuckling it.

It wasn't long before they realised they were rapidly becoming low on oxygen so they reluctantly pulled themselves away from each other, breathing heavily. As the two dogs were catching their breaths, Fluffles saw that Gromit had slipped her collar off and was dangling it over the recycle bin next to the bed. Then she looked at Gromit who was asking with his eyes if he could drop it in. She nodded. Of course she wanted rid of it. It was that witch, Piella who put it on her in the first place and if Gromit threw it away, he'd be freeing her from her previous owner's shadow forever.

Gromit did as he was told and as the song came to a close and the collar landed at the bottom of the bin with a loud _clunk!_. However, it was instantly forgotten when Gromit began kissing Fluffles' now exposed neck. Fluffles writhed from the pleasurable feeling when the older dog began nibbling at the sensitive spots. She whimpered as Gromit rubbed his paw up and down her body. All the while, her eyes were flickering rapidly, struggling to decide whether to open or stay closed. An idea suddenly came into her head when she felt his warm erection prodding at her thigh slightly.

Gromit was so busy with his ministrations that he did not expect to be pushed over onto his back and finding Fluffles on top of him. He looked up at her with surprise for a couple of seconds before the poodle quickly leaned down and began giving him a taste of his own medicine. Gromit started letting out his own pleasurable moans as Fluffles began kissing at the sensitive spots on his neck. He put his paw at the back of her head and held her there, begging her not to stop. Her tiny paw began sliding down his chest at a torturously slow pace. To Gromit, it seemed like an eternity before she reached his belly, then his abdomen, then his nether regions.

He gasped sharply when he felt Fluffles' paw touch his rock-hard member. Hearing Gromit's sudden reaction, she removed herself away from his neck and looked down at him, frowning. Gromit looked back up at her with half-lidded eyes. After a brief moment, her gaze switched over to where her paw was and saw that she was holding his throbbing erection. She then looked back at Gromit who had his eyes clenched shut and giggled to herself before she began sliding her fisted paw up and down his erect shaft very slowly. Gromit moaned softly at the soothing sensation but it wasn't long before the movements stopped, earning a disappointed groan from him. He was enjoying that.

Fluffles was sorry to put a damper on Gromit's enjoyment so she leaned her head down and took him into her warm mouth as the next song, _Because I Love Her _by Connel Noss began playing (A/N: This song was featured during the end credits of the third _Swan Princess _movie). Gromit's eyes flashed open and his ears shot upwards in surprise as the strange, new feeling engulfed him so suddenly. It only took a few seconds for the pleasure to sink in and his eyes slowly closed themselves again, his ears flopped down and his head sank back into the pillow when Fluffles began swirling her tongue around his penis. Gromit's body was writhing involuntarily, his head tossed and turned, his eyes were clenched shut, his paws had fisted into the bed sheets, pleasure was bubbling in his veins and he was grunting like mad while Fluffles bobbed her head up and down on him. The feeling of being in his fiancée's mouth was so wonderful, he felt as if he was drunk from it, and he never wanted to be sober again.

Soon, he felt his stomach beginning to tighten, warning him of his impending climax. He moved his paw to the back of her head and tugged slightly at the white fur, hoping she would get the message.

But it was too late.

Gromit let out a big, massive yelp of ecstasy, his ears shot upwards again and he could almost swear that his head exploded as his climax finally hit him. Fluffles was taken by surprise when the salty liquid suddenly came pouring into her mouth, but she relaxed her throat muscles and carefully swallowed it all, except for a little drop which trickled down her chin. She wiped it away after removing Gromit's member from her mouth.

She looked up and saw Gromit with his eyes closed, lying very still, aside from the slow rising and sinking of his chest as he breathed heavily as if he had run for miles, completely undisturbed in his afterglow. She crawled up until her face was directly above his. She put her paw to his forehead and stroked him lightly. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the poodle looking down at him with a slightly worried look in her eyes. He smiled to himself, brought his paw to her face and ran his fingers lovingly down her cheek. Fluffles closed her eyes at his touch and leaned into his paw. Gromit sat up a and gave her a light kiss on the lips which then turned into another, really passionate one.

The kiss was so deep, Fluffles completely lost her balance and fell back onto the bed with Gromit once again on top of her. As the kiss continued, Gromit brought his paw back up to her chest and began caressing her.

The paw soon began travelling down Fluffles' small body. It was his turn to explore her. He heard her let out a small gasp when his paw reached a certain area between her legs. Then he grinned to himself.

He shuffled himself down until he was in front of her, his head between her now spread legs. He leaned down and flicked his tongue over the same area he had just touched. Fluffles opened her eyes in surprise as a brief, tingling sensation ran up her crotch. When she felt the feeling repeating itself over and over again, she became so overwhelmed with pleasure, her eyelids quickly gained weight and closed themselves as her head fell back onto the pillow.

What was it that Gromit was doing to her? She was feeling so much bliss that her hips tried to buck themselves upward, but were held down by Gromit's paws, so her body wriggled underneath him instead. She grabbed one of Gromit's dark brown ears, tugging it slightly and whimpered out her delight, turning the beagle on even more and making him lick her faster in return. She brought her other paw up over her head.

It wasn't long before she felt every muscle in her body beginning to tighten and she reached her climax before she could warn him, making her yelp loudly with rapture. Gromit saw that coming and slowly lapped away the juices that came out of her as a result of her orgasm.

When he was sure he had cleaned the whole area, Gromit sat up and looked down at Fluffles as the song ended. She lay there very still, her body hardly moving an inch and she was breathing heavily. Her face had flushed bright red and was shining with sweat in the dim light of the room.

He crawled up to her and looked down at her. He put his paw to her face and began stroking it tenderly. Fluffles' eyes flickered open and she saw Gromit looking down at him, now with more love than ever. He seemed to be telling her with his eyes that it was almost time to take the final step.

This excited Fluffles so much, she pulled Gromit's head down and brought him into another passionate kiss. During the kiss, she opened her mouth to let Gromit's tongue slip inside, starting another wrestling match between the two hot caverns. The two dogs moaned softly into the kiss and another idea suddenly came to Fluffles' head. She grinned mentally.

She began tracing her paw down Gromit's body as the next song _Everything I Do, I Do It for You _by Bryan Adams began playing. Gromit's moans deepened into growls when he felt Fluffles' paw lightly caressing his sack, fuelling his passion even further.

Soon, they both felt they needed to breathe and Gromit felt another climax approaching so he quickly removed her paw from his crotch as they parted for air. As they were catching their breaths, Fluffles fixed her gaze on Gromit as he examined her body. As he was doing so, something upsetting that he had never noticed before caught his eye; there were scars, all over his fiancée's body. He guessed that she had them for years because they were very faint. He was sure she got them from all those times when Piella had beat her up. This broke Gromit's heart greatly and tears began welling up in his eyes. Damn that Piella! How could she treat poor Fluffles like that? What had she done to deserve such abuse?

After the tears fell from his eyes, he quickly leaned down and began laying butterfly kisses all over the scars. Fluffles noticed this and she didn't like to see Gromit so upset so she put her paw on the back of his head. Gromit looked up, tears were streaming from his eyes, like tiny waterfalls. Fluffles hated the sight so she crooked her finger as a gesture for him to come closer. The beagle did as he was told and when he was directly above her, she leaned up and kissed his tears away. Gromit closed his eyes as Fluffles licked away the tear lines. That made him so much better. It was all it took to assure him that his beloved poodle was okay, that she was no longer suffering, that she's forgotten all about Piella, that she's finally found all the happiness she needed.

When she was finished comforting Gromit, Fluffles relaxed her head back onto the pillow and looked up at him with lust-filled eyes, begging him to take her. Gromit nodded, sat up and once more positioned himself between Fluffles' legs. After coating his fingers with saliva, he slowly slid one of his wet digits into her opening. Fluffles whimpered slightly. Gromit was taken aback by the this. He knew that losing her virginity to him would be painful, but he never imagined that preparing her would be either.

He waited for a moment before the younger dog wriggled her hips as a sign for him to continue. The beagle complied by adding another finger inside and a second whimper came from the poodle. Again, Gromit waited until Fluffles made the same movement with her hips and began a scissoring motion with his fingers, stretching her walls, trying to make the pain of their coming together as mild as possible. This resulted in Fluffles' pain being drowned by pleasure. However, that pleasure was so mild that the only sounds the poodle made were tiny moans until Gromit touched something inside her which sent electric currents up her spine, making her gasp loudly. Gromit became worried by that sound. He stopped his movements, hoping he hadn't hurt her. Fluffles opened her eyes, wondering why Gromit stopped. She looked up at him with disappointed eyes, telling him to keep going. Gromit wiped his forehead with his free paw.

_Thank God for that!_

He continued to prepare her, causing her pleasurable whimpers to slowly evolve into yelps of ecstasy. Soon he could feel her climax approaching, so he withdrew his paw as the song finished. Fluffles again looked up at Gromit with irritated eyes. She didn't want him to stop. But Gromit explained with his eyes that he didn't want to ruin their moment by making her come too early. Fluffles saw his point and invited him down for another kiss. Gromit did as he was told and leaned down and the two dogs shared a quick kiss before the beagle sat back up and looked down at her, his expression had become more serious. He pointed his finger downwards and began twirling it as a sign for her to turn around.

Fluffles smiled to herself at Gromit's gesture before doing as she was told. When she was on her stomach and had her back to him, her fiancé helped her onto her paws and knees. He then positioned himself behind her as the nest song, _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing _by Aerosmith began playing. Gromit wanted to warn Fluffles that even with preparation, losing one's virginity can be painful so he began caressing he back. Fluffles shivered under his touch. She was captivated by it for a moment before she realised what Gromit was trying to warn her off.

Near the end of the first verse of the song, Fluffles turned her head and looked up at the older dog behind her. She nodded her head as a sign for him to go on. Gromit nodded his head in reply and swiftly pushed his way into her as Steven began singing the chorus. Fluffles let out a yelp of pain as the barrier of her virginity was broken. It was then that Gromit felt a cold stab of guilt in his heart. He had just inflicted pain on the poor poodle.

They just stayed in their position for a while before Fluffles pushed her hips against his as a sign for him to continue. Gromit, assuming correctly that the pain had subsided a little, began a slow back and forward rocking motion with his hips when Steven began singing the second verse of the song. Fluffles began whimpering from pain again, but the pain soon died down into pleasure.

Fluffles was enjoying the feeling of Gromit's movements inside her until she she felt him hit that same spot inside her, causing her to let out another yelp of ecstasy when the chorus came on a second time. Gromit also began growling and moaning out of delight. He was so caught up in his own bliss that stopped caring about Fluffles' pain and began speeding up his movements. She was so tight, so warm and so wet. The feeling of being inside her was so good that he couldn't stop, even for a second, he just kept going. Not only could he feel the intoxicating pleasure his member, but the rest of his body as well. He felt as if his nerves were dancing under his skin, in time with the music on the record player.

As the band began to sing the bridge of the song, Gromit found that he was engulfed in so much rapture, that he involuntarily sank forward so he was on all fours like his lover above her. As he went into his new position, he took hold of one of Fluffles' paws. Fluffles felt him breathing heavilly down her neck, causing her to shiver again as goosebumps rised under her fur. She turned her head to face him and they kissed passionately before they continued their erotic dance.

The two dogs pushed and pulled against one another for what seemed like an eternity, stimulating themselves and each other without end. The bed creaked beneath them but they couldn't hear for the music and their loud groans and cries of pleasure.

It wasn't long before Fluffles could feel her climax coming again. She tightened her grip on Gromit's paw to warn him, but she felt the fireworks shooting up her spine and going off inside her brain before her fiancé got the message.

Her walls tightened around Gromit's penis, making him feel his climax approaching too. He could also feel her small body trembling under him, as if she would stumble any second so he quickly wrapped his arm around her stomach to hold her up and continued pounding into her. Then, all of a sudden...

_Bang!_

Gromit felt the same fireworks exploding inside his skull. It was the most amazing feeling ever. Fluffles moaned when she felt Gromit's hot seed flooding into her.

The two dogs stayed like that for a moment, catching their breaths before Gromit pulled his now limp doghood out of her. Then they collapsed onto the bed as the song finished. They took more time letting their breathing get back to normal before they shuffled their exhausted bodies under the duvet cover and snuggled together.

As the next song, _All About Loving You _by Bon Jovi started playing, they looked up at each other, the lust that once possessed their eyes had now died down into pure love. Fluffles reached her tiny paw up to her lover's face. Gromit couldn't hold himself back from leaning down to give Fluffles one last passionate kiss before the poodle closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

For a while, Gromit simply stared at the sleeping beauty next to him as he listened to the song. He thought it portrayed his love for her very well, the lyrics, the music, the mood... everything about the song just seemed to fit their relationship perfectly.

And now, after the three longs days of stress, Gromit finally felt at peace. Since he sensed that Fluffles was in heat, he had been struggling to decide whether to let her know about his lust for her at risk of offending her or bottling them up. But his master, Wallace helped him by setting up that whole restaurant thing, hoping that that would give her a clue, putting her into the mood in the process. And it worked. And now, he had finally made it with the poodle of his dreams, all thanks to Wallace.

_Thank you, Wallace, _he thought happily to himself. _Thank you so much. I'll never forget this._

Soon, Gromit found that he felt a little sleepy too. He turned out the light, pulled the sleeping poodle into his arms, gave her a light kiss on the head and snuggled down. He just lay there for a moment, listening to the song before drifting off to sleep, joining his fiancée in the land of dreams as the rest of the song played without them.

---

Did I just wreck my own childhood? Just kidding. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologise to any viewers who were disturbed by this. It's just that since I first saw A Matter of Loaf and Death on Christmas Day 2008, I had this urge to write a GromitFluffles lemon and I had to get it off my chest. Even I, about a fortnight ago at school, was thinking about this and asked myself, "What am I writing?" (sees viewers walking away) Wait, come back! There's still one more chapter left to write. Stay tuned and I'll have it written and uploaded as soon as I can. Bye!


	4. Love's Reward

Hi, guys! I'm back and the fourth and final chapter of my fic is finally up! Sorry it took so long. I wasn't able to even start it because I had so much homework to do. But it's done now so, hope you enjoy it. I own nothing. Wallace and Gromit belongs to Nick Park and Aardman Animations.

---

Chapter 4: Love's Reward

---

Wallace knew that after Gromit and Fluffles had shared their little moment of intimacy, they'd be expecting puppies in the next couple of months. The next morning, while the three of them were having breakfast, Wallace found it difficult to set eyes on them without grinning cheekily them, leaving the two dogs feeling slightly embarrassed, though Gromit was more embarrassed than Fluffles.

When they came home after doing one of their daily bread deliveries, Wallace disappeared into the basement, unsuspectingly followed by a curious Gromit who saw him drawing out a blueprint of this new machine he was planning to invent called the "Vet-o-Matic". This left Gromit very confused. Why would Wallace be designing such a machine after Gromit and Fluffles had just consummated their love the previous night?

Over the next few days, Wallace and Gromit noticed that Fluffles had been suffering from all these strange symptoms. They noticed that during breakfast, lunch or dinner, she didn't eat as much as she usually would. She'd only eat half of her meal before looking at it with slight disgust and leave the table. Also, she felt really tired most of the time. She would disappear upstairs to her and Gromit's room, mostly during the day and when Gromit followed her shortly afterwards to see if she was okay, he'd find her sleeping peacefully in their bed. She'd also end up going to bed a lot earlier than her fiancé and his master.

These symptoms began to worry Gromit. Wallace saw this and explained to him that she wasn't suffering from any serious illness, but she was in fact pregnant. And with that, Gromit's heart leapt with utter joy. He couldn't believe his ears. Did he hear that right? Was Fluffles, the poodle he loved with all his heart, really carrying _his _puppies inside her and in couple of months, they'd have a litter of their very own? He was so happy that tears welled up in his eyes. He went to go upstairs to tell Fluffles the big news but it occurred to him that she might be sleeping so he decided against it.

"Congratulations, old chum!" exclaimed Wallace, patting the beagle on the head. This would normally annoy Gromit, but this time, he didn't care. He was so wrapped up in bliss that he didn't seem to even notice.

Later, when Fluffles came downstairs into the living room, she noticed Wallace and Gromit looking very happy. She didn't have to wonder why for long because when she caught Gromit's eye, he turned round to see her standing at the doorway, leapt out of his chair, ran across the room towards her, pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and gave her a great, big kiss on the cheek. Wallace chuckled in response and told her the exact same news he had given Gromit earlier.

Fluffles eyes immediately widened with surprise. Gromit loosened his grip in his fiancée and looked down at her with more love than ever in his eyes. She asked him with her eyes if this was true and he nodded. There was a short pause before Fluffles leapt back into Gromit's arms and Gromit danced around in circles while hugging her. They were both really happy and excited. Wallace watched the whole scene with a smile as he wiped a tear away from his eye.

_Just when I thought I couldn't be any prouder of those two dogs... _he thought happily to himself.

Wallace, Gromit and Fluffles worked hard over the next couple of months, preparing for the birth of the puppies. Gromit helped Wallace to build the Vet-o-Matic and Fluffles designed the patterns for the bed covers which the puppies would need after they were born and Gromit bought some fabric from the shops and sewed them together.

Wallace and Gromit also took great care of Fluffles during her pregnancy. They only bought her high quality food for her to eat as they knew that it would do the puppies good to get some of the nutrients into them, so they'd be perfectly healthy when they were born. Wallace also took Gromit and Fluffles out on walks everyday to make sure that she was in good shape for her big day.

Finally, when all the work had been done, Wallace was so proud of himself and the two dogs for all their effort, he felt that they should be rewarded with a little something special: since Gromit and Fluffles were already engaged, he decided to arrange a wedding ceremony in the backyard for them during the final month of Fluffles' pregnancy.

Together, the three of them bought the things that they'd need, like a veil and a bouquet of white roses for Fluffles, a black bow tie for Gromit, a suit and a Bible for Wallace as he would serve as the minister and two gold wedding rings, one for each dog. Wallace and Gromit made an altar out of wood and decorated it with some white clematis. Gromit also paid a visit to the farm outside of town to talk to he and Wallace's long time friend, Shaun and asked him to be the best man. The rest of the flock were also invited to the wedding. Shaun agreed with great pleasure and was taken back to 62, West Wallaby Street and met up with Wallace again. He was also thrilled to be introduced to Fluffles and the two of them became fast friends.

Soon, when all of them were completely prepared, the next morning they got into their positions straight after breakfast and Shaun's flock showed up and gathered out in the backyard with Wallace, Gromit and Shaun. When Wallace began playing the Bridal March on the record player, Gromit noticed that all eyes turned towards the backdoor and looked in that direction also. The sight he saw left him in awe. There was Fluffles, wearing her veil and holding her white rose bouquet. To him, she looked less like a common poodle and more like an angel. It was by far the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked up the isle to meet him. He kept his gaze on her until she reached Wallace at the alter.

When the song finished, Wallace opened his Bible, cleared his throat and read, "Sheep of the farm, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Gromit and Fluffles."

Gromit and Fluffles looked at each other, smiling with their eyes.

"Gromit," Wallace continued. "Do you take Fluffles to be your lawfully wedded wife, till death do you part?" Gromit nodded eagerly. Wallace smiled and turned to Fluffles.

"And do you, Fluffles, take Gromit to be your lawfully wedded husband, till death do you part?"

Fluffles nodded too and as the two dogs turned to face each other, Shaun came up to them, wearing a white heart-shaped satin pillow-like object around his neck on which the rings were being held by a pair of ribbons (A/N: This is an homage to _Meet the Parents_, one of my favourite movies). Gromit took the smaller ring from Shaun and slid it on Fluffles' finger. Then Fluffles took the bigger ring and slid it on Gromit's finger in return.

When the two dogs had taken their vows, Wallace continued, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He closed his Bible and turned to Gromit, grinning. "You may kiss the bride."

And with that, Gromit's heart began pounding furiously as if it was trying to burst out of his chest. This was it. He knew that by simply kissing Fluffles, he'd be binding the two of them together forever. All this notion was making him a little dizzy. It was a bit too much for him to handle but he was willing to go through with it, if it meant preventing anything from breaking him and his beloved apart.

He had taken a few seconds to prepare himself, and when he saw that Fluffles was looking at him with a slightly eager expression, he slowly lifted the veil from over her face and leaned in. All the sheep began cheering and clapping their hooves as the two dogs began kissing passionately. After the two dogs pulled away from each other, they ran down the isle together, paw in paw.

The ceremony ended and everyone went inside where the reception would take place. Wallace set up his record player and began playing the exact songs he had played the night when Gromit proposed to Fluffles. There was a buffet in the dining room, a very small buffet at that, but luckily there was enough for everyone. Gromit and Fluffles were constantly approached by sheep shaking their paws in congratulation for their luck. Of course, their biggest congrats came from their closest friends, Wallace and Shaun.

"Congratulations, old chum!" said Wallace, patting Gromit on the head.

The party went on for hours before it got late and their sheep friends gradually began making their way back to the farm, giving the canine couple their blessings one final time before walking out the door.

When they had all gone, Wallace turned to the new married couple and said, "Love is a many splendid thing, you know." Then seeing that the two dogs looked slightly exhausted from their big day, he added. "But it doesn't half tire you out. You two must be cream crackered!"

Fluffles turned to her new husband, looking very confused about what Wallace had just said. Gromit responded with a simple shrug.

Soon, the day in which Fluffles gave birth to Gromit's puppies finally came after what seemed like an eternity. The three of them were in the living room, watching TV, though Wallace had fallen asleep on his chair so in reality it was only the two of them that were watching TV. They were enjoying their show when, suddenly, Gromit heard Fluffles whimpering hysterically. His gaze switched from the telly to his wife and he began to worry when he saw her clutching her heavily swollen stomach and had a look of panic on her face. He knew she was in labour because when she had mere contractions, her whimpers were a lot softer. Gromit immediately got out of his seat, rushed over to Wallace and began shaking him to wake him up. Wallace grunted as he came to. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Gromit with his eyelids half closed.

"Wh-what is it, lad?" he asked, seeing Gromit's expression. Gromit pointed at the about-to-be mother across the room. Wallace's eyes widened instantly.

"Oh my 'eck!" he exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. He pointed out the living room door. "Get her to the basement! Quickly!"

As his master ran out of the room, Gromit went over to the whimpering poodle, lifted her in his arms and quickly carried her to the basement, where Wallace was rapidly setting up the Vet-o-Matic, switching it to Birthing Mode. He turned his head to see his faithful beagle friend carrying Fluffles down the stairs.

"Quick!" he shouted. "Lay her on that mattress!"

Gromit nodded and carried Fluffles over to a mattress in the middle of the floor. On the way, Fluffles made a strange choking sound. Gromit stopped in worry to see his wife holding her paw over her mouth. Within a couple of seconds, the poodle's mouth opened and she threw up over the floor, taking Gromit by surprise. But Gromit just walked past the mess.

"Quite right, lad," Wallace said in agreement. "Leave that just now. We'll clean it up once we've dealt with this. Now hurry!"

Without wasting any more time, Gromit lay Fluffles down on the mattress and made sure she was in a comfortable position. He then took her by the paw and began stroking her head to comfort her as Wallace rushed back upstairs. A robot came over and stopped in front of Fluffles, waiting to make any assistance. After a couple of minutes, Wallace ran back downstairs, carrying four towels, as they knew that she was carrying four puppies from the scans they had given her on the Vet-o-Matic. He put them down next to the mattress and looked at Fluffles.

"Alright, las," he told her. "You know what to do."

Fluffles nodded and began taking deep breaths as she pushed with her muscles to get the puppies out of her womb. It took about half an hour for each puppy to be born and the Vet-o-Matic robot helped taking them out of her and removed their umbilical chords. Wallace also helped by washing the amniotic fluid off them.

After a couple of hours hard work, all four puppies were finally born and wrapped up in their towels. Wallace carried them up to Gromit and Fluffles' bedroom while Gromit carried the now exhausted poodle after his master. Up in the room, Fluffles was lying in her bed, holding two of her puppies in her arms. At her side were her husband, Gromit and his master, Wallace, each holding one of the other two puppies.

The two dogs were so happy about being parents that Gromit leaned in and he and Fluffles shared a little kiss before turning their gazes back to their new born children. Wallace turned to Gromit and smiled.

"Well done, chuck!" he said, patting him on the head.

Because two puppies were male and the other two were female, Gromit and Fluffles decided to call them, Rosie, Penny, Pepper and Rex. It was Fluffles really who chose the names as Gromit had so many in mind he just couldn't decide and Wallace thought since Fluffles was their mother, _she _should be allowed to name them.

Gromit sighed with happiness. More good had come out of his making love to Fluffles than just setting his mind at ease after the torment he faced while she was in heat. She also gave him four sweet little pups in return. What more could he have asked for?

And so, Wallace, Gromit, Fluffles and the new born puppies lived happily ever after.

THE END.

---

Thanks for reading my fic. I hope you enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you think. I have loads of other Wallace and Gromit fics I have in mind but I'm not sure if I'll be able to start another one for a while due to the mountain of homework I'm getting. Thanks again. Bye!


End file.
